


El vínculo

by arya100



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya100/pseuds/arya100
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Un nuevo Rhal

Kahlan se preguntaba cómo fueron tan crédulos y confiados.

Como habían estado tan seguros de que conseguirían la piedra de las lágrimas, antes de que sus enemigos se interpusieran.

En cambio, ahora estaban colgados de cadenas frente a Rhal.

Solo había hecho falta un ardid. Un engaño de Dalia que llevo a Cara a seguirla, separando al grupo y tendiéndoles una emboscada.

Habían estado sentados junto al fuego, esperando que Richard volviese de cazar, cuando las Morshid aparecieron, superando a Zed en cuestión de segundos.

Kahlan siguió luchando manteniendo la esperanza de que, a pesar de verse superada en número, Richard volviese para ayudar. Pero se equivocaba.

Mas guerreras aparecieron arrastrando al inconsciente buscador.

Tuvo que dejar de luchar debido a la amenaza de acabar con sus compañeros.  
Y ahora había descubierto que Cara sufrió la misma suerte.

-Ha sido muy fácil atraparos-comentó Rhal burlándose, rodeado en Morshid estoicas vestidos con sus cueros rojos y los cuellos distintivos-quien iba a decir que todo lo que necesitábamos era enviar a Dalia para influir en vuestra mascota. Cara nunca se dejó llevar por los sentimientos hasta que llegasteis-sonrió agarrando la cara magullada de Cara, mostrando verdugones de los agiels, a lo que esta respondió escupiéndole, mostrando una sonrisa repleta de sangre después de recibir un golpe directo-me encargare de romperte personalmente una vez que realice el ritual-comentó limpiándose la saliva- Berdine.

Una morshid alta y morena se acercó con un pesado tomo, depositándolo sobre una marca triangular.

-Es una pena que el mago no sea testigo de tremenda magia, su estadio en las mazmorras será corto hasta que lo tuerzan bajo mis órdenes-explicó conforme recitaban un conjuro en murmullos.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, el guardián caerá-advirtió Kahlan sintiendo como las cadenas se clavaban en sus muñecas, mientras que Richard parecía estar saliendo y entrando de la consciencia debido al golpe en las sienes.

-Esto no está directamente relacionado con el guardián confesora-comentó a la vez que Dalia se acercaba con un cuchillo y le realizaba un corte al buscador, llenando parte de una copa con su sangre. -solo recuperare lo que me corresponde por derecho y que me fue arrebatado cuando volví a este mundo.

-El vínculo-murmuró horrorizada, al mismo tiempo que Richard abría la boca sin pronunciar sonido alguno- ¿Qué le has hecho?

-No podía arriesgarme a que aceptará el vínculo y controlará a las morshid, así que les ordené quemarle la garganta con los agiels, por lo que ahora nadie podrá detenerme-reiteró acercándose al cáliz. -necesitaba su sangre, pero después quizás me lo quede como mascota, para que observe como te tomo como esposa.

Los ojos de Kahlan ardían por la furia y la desesperación que la embargaba. Escuchaba a Cara revolverse sin éxito de las cadenas.

Al menos si todo esto ocurría rezaba a la creadora para que el guardián no venciera.

Miró a Richard con el labio partido y la mirada turbada.

Y entonces lo supo.

Se estiró hasta que puso sentir el tirón de los amarres en su hombro y besó a Richard profundamente, saboreando la esencia y bajo ello unos leves rastros metálicos.

Apartándose con brusquedad cuando un agarre firme le empujó en las caderas.

-Tómese la sangre cuando terminen la oración, Lord Rhal-recitó Berdine colocando la palma de la mano untada con la sangre de Richard sobre el libro-ahora.

Kahlan tragó antes de que la copa rozara los labios de Rhal, para después observar como tragaba todo su contenido.

Un leve dolor de cabeza se extendió por su cuerpo, a la vez que un hormigueo se apoderaba de sus extremidades hasta unirse a su corazón.

Rhal dejo la copa sonriendo, cuando su mirada se desvió hacia Richard.

Kahlan por su parte sintió un pequeño tirón en su corazón. Seguramente no quería creer lo ocurrido.

-Ahora el vínculo será mío para siempre-reveló con burla, moviéndose hacia Berdine- ¿Cuándo lo sentiré de nuevo?

La susodicha estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, ladeando la cabeza.

-Ya debería de haber funcionado, mi señor-respondió contrita apoyando las manos en sus agiels en un fiero reflejo de Cara.

El dolor de Kahlan se había atenuado, sin embargo, una sensación extraña persistía.

-Ni siquiera esto sabes hacerlo bien, Darken Rhal-comentó Cara en sorna, riendo mientras varias Morshid se acercaban. -no siento vínculo alguno en ti. -acabó ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño en concentración, como si se estuviese dando cuenta de algo.

Una sensación de cariño llenó a Kahlan como siempre últimamente cuando Cara actuaba así

-Haré que pagues caro tu error, Berdine-amenazó Rhal tirando el libro al suelo encolerizado-mandaré a Rania a mis aposentos y te hare mirar toda la noche como me complace. En cuanto a ti Cara, he pensado que no merece la pena aguantar tu actitud. Quizás después de morir varias veces estés más servicial-señalo hacia las morshid.

Estaban a punto de golpearlas cuando Kahlan interrumpió.

-Deteneos-ordenó imperiosamente furiosa con Darken Rhal, sin querer ver a su amiga pasar por más dolor. En contra de todo pronóstico, las morshid se detuvieron confundidas.

Darken la miró fijamente con una mueca de odio.

-Acabad con la madre confesora-proclamó con su voz aguda repiqueteando en la sala pedregosa.

Varias morshid, entre ellas Dalia, avanzaron mientras que otras se quedaron sin moverse.

-Kahlan acepta el vínculo y ordénales-gritó Cara balanceándose con rastros de sangre en su pelo rubio.

Y Kahlan lo supo, su plan había salido bien. Cuando besó a Richard evitó que Darken obtuviese el poder.

-Acepto el vínculo y me proclamo Lady Rhal-declaró con una voz clara y serena, entrecerrando su mirada acerada en las morshid que estaban preparándose para el ataque-y como vuestra señora, os comando que nos liberéis y apreséis a Darken Rhal.

Esos síntomas extraños y el hormigueo de la magia era el vínculo.

Cuando las morshid siguieron sus órdenes y se arrodillaron después de liberarlos, declarándole las devociones, aún estaba asimilándolo. Pero entonces Cara se inclinó.

-Estoy a sus órdenes Lady Rhal-dijo con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa genuina.

Y una sensación de cariño por su amiga llenó a Kahlan.  
Era su nueva realidad.  
Era la nueva Rhal.


	2. Mi morshid favorita

Kahlan se sentía culpable.

Después de liberar a Zed y encerrar a Darken en su mazmorra, le pidió que curara a Richard.  
Estaba inclinado sobre la pared, mientras Zedd pasaba sus palmas de las manos en la garganta, murmurando el hechizo de curación que siempre usaba para sanarlos.

Y Richard tenía la comisura de los labios inclinados en una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Kahlan apenas podía mirarlo sin cuestionarse. Llevaba un tiempo que sus sentimientos habían ido menguando, convirtiéndose casi en platónicos, y encima había usado el beso para sus propios fines jugando así con el amor de Richard.

El estómago se le revolvió.

-No te sientas mal, confesora-dijo Cara mirándola observar fijamente a sus dos compañeros. Era la única de las Morshid que usaba su título de confesora o su nombre, las demás se habían adaptado rápido al nombre de Lady Rhal o señora, aunque parecía usarlo cuando las demás estaban cerca. -Richard lo entenderá.

Por un momento pensó que Cara estaba captando más de lo que creía, cuando Berdine interrumpió, al ver que ya habían curado al buscador.

-Me temo que no hay forma de traspasar el vínculo, mi señora-comentó tensando los hombros e irguiéndose en toda su estatura justo cuando abuelo y nieto se pusieron a su lado-el hechizo fue antiguo, de los libros ancestrales de los comienzos de D`hara. Se ha vinculado a tu alma, al igual que le paso a Darken con la poción que tomo para hacerse inmune a la confesión siguiéndole después de la muerte. -recitó entregándole el libro-Lamento fallarle.

El buscador se ató la espada en su cintura, mientras una Morshid morena que se la había entregado, se quedaba de pie cerca.

-No te preocupes, Berdine. Has hecho un buen trabajo, aunque me gustaría que siguieras investigando en tus ratos libres sobre ello-Kahlan levantó la mano para posarla en el hombro, sintiendo como se estremecía casi imperceptiblemente. ¿Creía que iba a golpearla? O tal vez era la aversión natural de las morshid por ser tocadas a menos que fuera en la batalla y el dormitorio, sin estar acostumbradas a muestras de afecto. Retiró la mano tratando de no ofenderla y se volvió hacia Richard. -Zed podrías mirar en la fortaleza del mago cuando consigamos la piedra, pero mientras tanto habrá que ir cambiando las reglas de Darken.  
Zedd asintió, cogiendo el libro de las manos de Kahlan.

-Siento haberte quitado el vínculo, Richard-comentó volviéndose hacia él, cogiéndole de una mano-era lo único que se me ocurrió que no desembocara en el funesto futuro que pintaba tu hermano. No sabía si funcionaria, pero pensaba que podría devolverse una vez hecho.

-No te preocupes por mí, Kahlan-replicó apretándole el agarre-me has quitado un gran peso de encima, nunca quise ser el gobernante de D`hara. No pensaba aceptar el vínculo. 

Un hoyuelo se mostró en su joven rostro. Kahlan recordó entonces lo natural y feliz que era como leñador en sus tierras la primera vez que le vio. No por primera vez se preguntó qué tipo de vida creía Richard que tendría una vez que acabaran su misión.

-Lo cual era muy irresponsable por tu parte, Richard- reprendió Cara negando con la cabeza hacia Berdine- Dejando Dhara desprotegida a merced de tu hermano y de otros que tratasen de sacarle provecho.

El buscador frunció el ceño, pareciendo contrito.

-Por encima de eso, protegiendo al pueblo de los caminantes de sueños-intervino el alta erudita morshid.

-Lady Rhal, el tercer batallón del cuerpo dragontino se niega a serviros y otorgar las bendiciones-comentó la morshid que había entregado la espada a Richard- y Egremont prefiere morir a no servir a la antigua sangre de Rhal.

-Necesito que traigas a Egremont y que mandes por el libro de viaje la orden a los templos y los ejércitos de Dhara que quien se alíe con Darken recibirá la pena de traición y serán ejecutados, o confesados según la pena de sus actos. -la joven sintió, esperando probablemente ser despedida. -Haremos un ejemplo con el tercer batallón, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Loria, mi señora.

-Muchas gracias, Loria-comentó señalando hacia la puerta- y asegúrate de hacer su trayecto lo más incómodo posible sin matarlo.

-Como ordene-respondió sonriendo antes de partir.

-ha sido una suerte acabar en las manos de nuestra señora-dijo Berdine con asombro en su tono.

-Aun no sabes cuánto, Berdine-comentó Cara con una sonrisa en su rostro, apoyando casualmente una mano en su agiel- La madre confesora es una gran gobernante, con tutores de los más altos eruditos de ayrindell, y entrenada en batalla como una de las mejores Morshid.  
Kahlan se sonrojó ante los cumplidos

-Deberíamos de partir hacia el este como indica la brújula-comentó Zed posando su mirada en cada una de las guerreras-no podrás hacerte cargo de dhara hasta que la grieta no esté cerrada.

-Lo entiendo, Zedd-dijo Kahlan extendiendo un mapa en la mesa y señalando con la daga el templo morshid del este- pero viajaremos más rápido usando el método de transporte entre templos de Darken. Así ganaremos días de camino, y nos llevaremos a alguna morshid por si Nicci aparece. -desvió la mirada hacia Cara que se había cruzado de brazos y levantado una ceja- Cara eres más que suficiente para protegernos, has salvado nuestra vida más veces de las que puedo contar. Pero no sabemos a cuantas hermanas de la oscuridad traerá Nicci consigo.

-Kahlan tiene razón Cara-dijo Richard colocando su mano en su hombro.

A lo que la morshid le encogió de hombros, apartándose de su agarre.

-No cuestiono las decisiones de Lady Rhal, buscador-puntualizó lentamente-La creadora sabe que de no ser por ella tu búsqueda habría fracasado, y esta fracasaría también-alegrándose cuando Richard hizo una mueca-solo quiero que diga lo que piensa para que todos sepan que morshid es más leal.

-Eres mi favorita, Cara-respondió Kahlan mirándola con una sonrisa suave en sus labios y notando como su corazón se aceleraba levemente.

En ese momento Egremont entró con Loria.

Inmediatamente lo confesó, colocando una mano en su cuello, liberando un trueno en la estancia, y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

-Mándame confesora-recitó esclavizado por su magia.

-Fingirás seguir siendo fiel a Darken y entregaras los nombres de sus seguidores a las morshid para que los encarceles y ejecuten según su resistencia hasta que esté disponible para impartir justicia y realizar confesiones-ordenó haciéndole señas a Berdine para que se acercase-tu mientras liberaras a los prisioneros inocentes que Darken tiene en sus templos, usando los libros de viaje, de los cuales me llevare uno para contactarte-explicó comprobando como asentía-los que conozcas o sean recomendados por Egremont como fieles a mí y buenos estrategas serán promovidos en las filas. 

Zedd asentía meciéndose la barbilla.

-Sería bueno que le mandáramos unas misivas a tu hermana para que sean conscientes del nuevo cambio de rumbo de Dhara. Además de ordenar a los ejércitos no invadir ninguno de los dos territorios. -enumeró a la vez que su estómago gruñía-también encargar algo de comida.

-Me encargaré de mandar una carta en una marca de vela-confirmó Kahlan antes de volver a Berdine-Y necesito que encuentres a un representante del ejército, uno de las morshid y otro del pueblo para crear un consejo. Aunque esto último será un secreto hasta que llegue al palacio del pueblo para ocupar oficialmente mi puesto y presentarme a los ciudadanos.

\- ¿Hay algo más que debamos hacer antes de marcharnos? -preguntó Richard mirándolos con admiración.

-Tendríamos que liberar a las niñas apresadas en los templos-declaró Cara con un aspecto sombrío, seguramente recordando a su padre. Kahlan le apretó el hombro en señal de consuelo.

-Podrías encargarte de dar esa orden y supervisar este templo mientras escribo la carta-dijo suavemente tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Encantada de hacerlo, Lady Rhal-declaró relamiéndose los labios-espero que no juguéis con las cadenas mientras estoy fuera.

Los tres se sonrojaron.

Aunque Kahlan se preguntó porque el calor en su pecho solo permanecía cuando Cara estaba con ella.

Y volvió sus asuntos a la carta, con Richard y Zedd custodiando a Darken.


	3. Nadie es mas adecuado para reinar

Con la carta enviada, el único problema era resolver que hacer con darken.

Cara afirmaba que con gusto lo enviaría al guardián sino supiese la ubicación de los pilares de la creación. Solo se fiaba de llevarlo con ellos.

Richard abogaba por dejarlo encerrado en las mazmorras hasta que acabaran con la amenaza inminente, y en cambio Zed creía que dejarlo a merced de posibles aliados de Dhara entre sus filas (traidores de la nueva Lady Rhal) sería nefasto.

Kahlan pensaba que lo más conveniente era custodiarlo en Ayrindell, pues nadie traicionaría a la madre confesora y sus guardias no serían corruptibles ni le tendrían estima. Pero los peligros de escaparse hasta llegar allí eran demasiado grandes.

-Lo más sensato sería que venga con nosotros-declaró Kahlan resignada a tener que aguantar su amarga compañía. El mago y su nieto iban a objetar, pero levanto la mano para acallarlos-necesitamos partir si queremos mantener la ventaja que nos da viajar con el fuego del mago entre templos y ya sabemos que no podemos matarlo ni dejarlo a merced de que lo rescate algún siervo fiel.

Ambos hombres bufaron y Cara asintió erguida junto a las cinco morshid que les acompañarían en el viaje, entre ellos estaba Loria. Parecía muy contenta con seguir sus órdenes y muy complaciente.

-Berdine ya sabes que tienes que posponer la recogida de chicas para entrenarlas hasta que Lady Rhal decida-puntualizó Cara apretando la mandíbula.

La alta morena asintió sin verse amenazada.

-Así se hará, ama-declaró entregándole un libro de viaje y volviendo su mirada hacia Kahlan-Tendremos que mantenernos actualizados al menos una vez al día, sino enviaré un comando de guerreros a que os rastreen.

-No será necesario, Berdine, pero agradezco la preocupación-comentó con una sonrisa de lado, mientras el mago recitaba las palabras y se colocaban en el fuego.

Ambas morshid se miraron midiéndose, y asintieron.

-Protegeré a nuestra Lady Rhal con mi vida. -prometió Cara solemne.

Richard estaba rebotando en sus pies, conforme el hechizo comenzaba a hacerse cargo gracias a la presencia de Kahlan.

-Y que no se me olvide Berdine-declaro a la vez que se iban desvaneciendo- ordena que Raina vuelva aquí a ayudarte con la investigación.

Lo último que vieron antes de aparecer en la sala de piedra del templo del este fueron los ojos desorbitados y brillantes de la morshid educados rápidamente en una expresión neutral.

-Ha sido un bonito gesto Kahlan-dijo Richard colocando una mano en su hombro y marchando hacia la puerta- ahora debemos seguir la brújula.

Caminaron meditabundos hasta una montaña. Cara estaba más alerta y consciente que nunca, como si la presencia de sus hermanas del agiel, la empujara a ser mejor.

La brújula apuntaba hacia el interior así que acamparon en su base, con las morshid montando guardia. Kahlan aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué te está molestando, Cara? -preguntó centrándose en cada micro expresión de su rostro-has estado inusualmente callada.

-Siempre estoy callada, madre confesora-replicó mordaz antes de suavizarse-no veo necesario rellenar el silencio con sentimientos.

-Lo sé, Cara, pero este silencio es distinto-declaró sin explicar más.

Entonces la escuchó suspirar.

-Berdine es una amiga, si puede decirse así-comentó a regañadientes justo cuando Kahlan se sonrojó pensando en su “amistad con Dalia”-no ese tipo de amistad, parece que se te está pegando de las morshid, Kahlan.

-De una morshid-refutó farfullando por el nerviosismo-siempre hemos viajado contigo y sueles usar tu cuerpo como un arma en todos los sentidos.

Cara aparentaba estar orgullosa.

-Quizás algún día entiendas el alcance de ello-comentó riendo cuando Kahlan se atragantó en el aire- seguís siendo demasiado mojigatos. -entonces miró hacia el bosque- pero me alegra inmensamente que tengas el control del vínculo, no solo por la felicidad de Berdine, sino por la del resto de los ciudadanos de Dhara. No contemplo nadie más adecuado para reinar las tierras medias y unir a Dhara que tú.

Kahlan se mordió el labio, con las manos hormigueando por el deseo de abrazarla. Entonces Cara rodó los ojos.

-Significa mucho viniendo de ti-dijo con la voz levemente quebrada.

-Puedes abrazarme confesora, sé que lo estas deseando-nada más terminar esas palabras se lanzó envolviendo a su amiga rubia entre sus brazos.

Se sentía segura apoyada en su hombro, oliendo el perfume que era puramente Cara con una mezcla de cuero y aceites suaves.

De repente un carraspeo las interrumpió.

-Discúlpeme, señora, pero el buscador ha decidido entrar al pasaje al amanecer con usted y queríamos saber cuántas de nosotras debemos de acompañarlos-informó una morshid con una cicatriz en la barbilla, inclinando la cadera, con la mitad del rostro cubierto por las sombras de la fogata.

Kahlan apretó los labios pensativa.

-con dos de vosotras sería suficiente-respondió acercándose a sus amigos junto con Cara-Zed, Cara y tú deberíais de quedaron fuera por si acaso.

Cara abrió la boca, pero no rebatió. Pero por su forma de pararse y tensarse, no estaba contenta.  
A la mañana siguiente partieron hacia el valle.

El día lo pasaron en posesión de la piedra de las lágrimas, pero sin saber cómo salir. Varias morshid se ofrecieron para escalar, sin éxito, puesto que aparecían a su lado después de alcanzar la cima o resbalarse.

Los habitantes del valle tenían la ridícula noción de que el buscador y ella dejarían perecer al mundo y tendrían los descendientes del nuevo mundo. Que poco los conocían.

Aunque sirvió para que Richard deambulara sobre los hijos que tendrían, y se fue sintiendo cada vez más incómoda. Por lo que suspiro con alivio cuando Zed consiguió sacarlos.

Cara se apartó regresando a montar guardia y Kahlan se prometió que hablaría después de tratar el asunto de Richard con Zed.

Aparto al viejo y glotón mago de la fogata, al terminar la cena y mantuvieron una rápida charla tras los árboles.

-Zed, me preocupo profundamente por Richard-comenzó dando moviendo las manos en ademan de nerviosismo- Fue la primera persona que me vio como alguien más que una confesora y no temía mi toque y siempre le estaré agradecida, pero mis sentimientos por él han cambiado-declaro suavemente cuando el mago suspiro.

-Me lo imaginaba, Kahlan-confirmó pasándose la mano por el pelo canoso-sin embargo, creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas después de dejar la piedra de las lágrimas en los pilares de la creación y derrotar al guardián cerrando el velo. No quiero que nada desvié la atención del buscador en un momento tan crucial.

Kahlan asintió con un suspiro.

-Por eso quería hablar contigo, siento que debería de decírselo ya, pero a la vez entiendo que pueda desconcentrarse-dijo con una mirada vidriosa-esperare unos días más.  
Zed se marchó y Kahlan creyó vislumbrar una cabellera rubia entre la maleza.  
Cara.


	4. Hablar de sentimientos

Cara se mantuvo alejada del campamento montando guardia con algunas Morshid. Por lo que Kahlan desistió de hablar, y trató de dormir un poco pensando en lo que les esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente estaba parcialmente cansada y por otra parte se sentía inquieta. En cualquier otro momento se habría ofrecido para entrenar, pero ahora no podían darse ese lujo.

Las morshid, que después de pasar tiempo con ellas en el valle sabía que se llamaban Zora y Rikka consiguieron unos caballos. Mientras que Diana y Fira se transformaron en cuervos y fueron a investigar los cielos para alertarlos de posibles peligros.

Loria y Cara se quedaron a su lado como centinelas, sobretodo custodiando a Darken que se había mantenido tranquilo desde que abandonaron el templo. Incluso desde su montura sentía los ojos vigilantes de las cuatro morshid, cuando se cruzaron con cinco hermanas de la oscuridad que mantenían preso a un niño.

Acabaron con ellas eficientemente, pero entonces empezaron los problemas.

-Os estoy diciendo que deberíamos dejar al niño antes de ir a los pilares-comentó Richard con el ceño fruncido-no sería lugar para él.

-No podemos detenernos, o quizás no haya lugar en el mundo para nadie porque todos estaremos muertos a merced del guardián-gruñó Cara apretando la mandíbula con tesón.

Zed negaba con la cabeza.

-Tampoco podemos dejarlo aquí, cualquiera bandido podría apresarlo.  
Kahlan se quedó contemplando a su grupo.

-Podríamos dejarlo al cuidado de Zora y que nos esperen en este claro, para mañana estaríamos de vuelta y le encontraríamos una familia-explicó sabiendo que estaría bajo la protección de una morshid y nada podría hacerle daño.

En cambio, con sus palabras, el niño se aferró a las piernas de Richard.

-Les tengo miedo-dijo en un susurro tembloroso.

-Tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros-comentó Richard sujetando las riendas en un agarre de hierro, montando primero al chico y después subiéndose el mismo-no podemos retrasarnos más, ni abandonarlo a su suerte así que es la mejor solución.

Kahlan lo veía como un acto temerario e irreflexivo con el cuidado del niño.

-Donde vamos no es seguro, buscador-intervino Cara acariciando las hebras del caballo-es preferible que tema durante un día a una mujer que no le hará daño, a que se exponga a la batalla de los pilares.

La confesora no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Y así se lo hizo saber.

-Soy el buscador y se lo que es mejor-dijo frunciendo la frente, y mirando a Kahlan con pesar como si estuviese dolido de que no estuviese de su parte-vayámonos para poder llegar con la luz necesaria para la piedra.

Espoleo su caballo, encabezando la marcha.

Y no pudo estar más decepcionada.

El resto del trayecto, dos marcas de vela, pasaron en silencio, solo con la baja charla ocasional de Richard con el niño. Los demás se mantuvieron tensos, y cuando vieron los pilares desde la playa no pudieron más que suspirar de alivio.

Bajaron de los caballos y una inspección más cercana mostro una pequeña grieta. Y el primer dacra se incrustó en el hombro de Rikka, que cayó fulminada en el acto.

El grupo empuño sus armas y se lanzaron contra la veintena de hermanas de la oscuridad que habían aparecido tras las ruinas. Los estaban esperando para emboscarlos.

Kahlan uso sus dagas, realizando la danza de batalla que tan bien conocía, para deshacerse de dos hermanas de la oscuridad y enfrentarse a una tercera.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Darken se alejaba corriendo.

-Sabía que volveríamos a vernos, Richard-declaró Nicci lanzando un hechizo que Zora desvió fácilmente y fue contrarrestado por Zed.

Cara se colocó a la espalda de Kahlan, defendiéndose los puntos ciegos mutuamente, en un cumulo de movimientos feroces y mortales.

Su pulso corría desenfrenado como en cada ocasión que luchaban juntas. Sabía que solo había necesitado combatir para quitarse la inquietud. Aunque con Cara últimamente todo era mejor.

Pero entonces, Nicci asentó con un hechizo parecido a un relámpago, atravesando a Zed en el pecho. Dejando a Richard indefenso contra el agarre invisible de la maga, mientras Zora sucumbía ante seis hermanas de la oscuridad, y Loria trataba de defenderse. Y Cara gritaba cuando una daga le atravesó el muslo.

-Pon la lagrima en las ruinas-dijo Richard entrecortadamente, entregándole la piedra al niño.  
Kahlan entro en una espiral de rabia y dolor. Estaban en el con dar.

Se vio envuelta en una vorágine de odio hacia sus atacantes y libero su poder justo cuando Nicci se desvanecía con los ojos abiertos con pavor.

Todas las hermanas de la oscuridad y Richard cayeron confesados al instante, sin embargo, las dos morshid, Loria y Cara estaban perfectamente.

-Kahlan vuelve-dijo la rubia posando su mano enguantada en su hombro, con el rostro contorsionado por la preocupación y una calma la envolvió, eliminando el con dar.  
Parpadeó, sorprendida, antes de tratar de analizar la situación.

-Coge la piedra de las lágrimas del niño, mientras atiendo a Zed y Richard-comentó tremendamente cansada de usar su poder, viendo como Cara le arrebataba la lagrima al niño- Loria dale el aliento de vida al mago y tus hermanas.

Cuando Zed volvió en si mientras Loria seguía con Zora y Rikka, contempló a Richard con un ardor en los ojos. Nunca estaba destinado a suceder de todas formas.

-Debemos de matarlo y traerlo de vuelta-dijo el mago visiblemente pálido- y colocar la piedra antes de que baje el sol. -comentó mirando la playa-Ya nos ocuparemos del paradero de Darken más tarde.

Entonces miró hacia Cara y se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba.

-El chico era una representación del guardián en la tierra, sino me hubieras encomendado recuperarle la piedra y repelido a Nicci, ahora estaríamos todos muertos-declaró con una sonrisa-, parece que las profecías no mienten. -ahora miró hacia Richard suspirando- será mejor que me encargue de él.

-Yo debo hacerlo-refutó Kahlan pensando en cómo merecía hacerlo por su mano, pues ella lo había puesto en aquel estado.

-Tonterías, Kahlan-negó la morshid entregándole la piedra-colócala en el altar mientras lo hago. -entonces bajo la mirada y susurró-déjame hacer esto por ti.

Un calor se extendió por su pecho ante el cuidado de su amiga. Quería ahorrarle el mal rato de acabar con su antiguo amor, aunque fuese transitorio.

Cuando le entregó la piedra Kahlan la atrajo a un abrazo, que contra todo pronóstico la rubia devolvió sin ponerse rígida esta vez.

Y se separaron con una sonrisa, que se mantuvo cuando coloco la piedra en el altar y la grieta se cerró.

El resto del grupo ascendía ahora los últimos escalones cerca de ella.

-Me alegro de que lo consiguieras Kahlan-dijo Richard con las mejillas enrojecidas-no debería de haber traído al niño ni entregarle la piedra. Nos has salvado.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Richard-comentó con una sonrisa genuina antes de mirar a Zed que asintió solemne- pero tenemos que hablar a solas. -señalando hacia unas columnas.

-Montaremos el campamento en la linde de la playa y el bosque-dijo Zed llevándose a las morshid con él-tomaos vuestro tiempo.

Entonces Cara se acercó.

-Estaré disponible si quieres hablar de tus sentimientos y de tus pensamientos después de hablar con Richard, porque no serias tú sino expresarás todo lo que sientes-dijo con una sonrisa leve en sus labios antes de depositarlos en su mejilla en un suave y efímero beso.

Kahlan se quedó sonrojada sintiendo el fantasma del beso y su corazón desbocado.

-Haz que Zed te curé el muslo-gritó sobre el viento observando como Cara asentía desde los escalones, continuando su camino.

Quizás sus sentimientos por Cara no eran...

Entonces el buscador lo llamó, y se preparó para lo que se avecinaba.


	5. Porque eres tú

Sabía que sería un proceso doloroso para los dos, pero no llegó a comprender cuanto hasta que vio las lágrimas de Richard descender por sus mejillas.

-Kahlan podrías volver a amarme-dijo con desesperación y una voz teñida de dolor- quizás solo necesitemos unos días, solo tú y yo alejados de todos, viajando por las tierras medias como al principio.

La confesora dentro de sí misma solo pudo estremecerse ante la clara evasión de sus deberes, pero la mujer…la mujer solo sentía pena y culpa por un futuro, un amor que nunca estaba destinado a durar.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Richard-comentó extendiendo la mano para borrar sus lágrimas, mientras que el buscador la sostenía allí por la muñeca-no podemos abandonar a los midlands ni a Dhara.

-Nos hemos ganado un descanso después de derrotar al guardián-comentó apretando la mano con los dedos temblorosos.

-En estos tiempos tan turbulentos, hay muchas amenazas, entre ellas tu hermano-recordó suavemente devolviéndole el apretón de sus dedos- pero, aunque no las hubiera, el amor no debe forzarse, y sé que lo que más anhelas es formar una familia y residir en Westland. Ninguna de las cuales puedo proporcionarte.

-No me importaría vivir en ayrindell- intervino arrugando la frente en concentración- mis sueños pueden cambiar si puedo pasar una vida a tu lado.

-Yo no quiero que cambies quien eres Richard-dijo dejando caer la humedad de sus ojos-nunca te lo pediría, y si algo nos ha enseñado esta victoria es que las…

Pero Richard la interrumpió.

-Te amo Kahlan-declaró clavando sus ojos marrones en los de ella sin pestañear.

-Lo sé, Richard-replicó con la garganta atravesada- pero a veces no es suficiente.

Un silencio se extendió entre ambos.

Su seño se frunció hasta aclararse, en una sonrisa placida.

-Esto es por la confesión, ¿no es así? -preguntó lentamente dando un paso hacia adelante-no tienes que alejarme, podríamos encontrar una forma de estar juntos, un radahan o seguir como estamos.

-Te equivocas, esto no se trata de que hayas sido confesado, aunque no negaré que confirma mis antiguas preocupaciones sobre nosotros-dijo Kahlan mirando hacia la arena, donde sus enemigos y Richard habían sucumbido a su furia. Antes de volver a mirarlo-se trata de que mi respiración no se corta al verte, de que mi piel no hormiguea cuando tus dedos me rozan el hombro y de que mi corazón no se quema cuando me abrazas.

El buscador parecía a punto de derrumbarse, pero Kahlan tenía que ser firme en su determinación, además de compasiva.

-Sé que podrás encontrar a alguien que se sienta así de nuevo por ti y esta vez para siempre, sin preocupaciones sobre gobernar, de que el roce pueda destruir tu alma y con las mismas aspiraciones de vivir en una granja en tus tierras-dijo solemnemente entregándole una sonrisa triste-Lamento hacerte daño, Richard. Pero siempre ocuparás un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, como uno de mis amigos más queridos.

Sus hombros se hundieron bajo el peso de sus palabras.

-Necesitaré un tiempo para poder adaptarme-comentó con una mirada vidriosa-de momento iré a cazar para tener un momento a solas. -entonces le dio un beso en la frente- puede que este dolido ahora, pero siempre podrás contar conmigo porque también ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi vida.

Entonces se marchó perdiéndose entre los árboles, y Kahlan se dirigió hacia el campamento. Allí descubrió que las morshid había dejado la forma de cuervo, y esperaban expectantes su llegada.

-Tengo que entregarle malas noticias, mi señora-declaró Diana con el rostro sombrío, justo cuando Cara se posicionaba a su lado, hombro con hombro. Solo esa muestra de consuelo alegro el ánimo de Kahlan-Darken fue visto con la hechicera Nicci justo antes de desaparecer.

\- Deberíamos de partir hacia el palacio del pueblo con las primeras luces y afianzar su reinado ante un posible ataque en el futuro-comentó Cara dejando los labios en una fina línea de preocupación.

-Kahlan, Cara tiene razón, deberíamos ir a Dhara-comentó Zedd removiendo un estofado sobre las llamas-no sabemos lo que planea Darken, pero no vendría mal tener la ayuda de su ejército y poder investigar la biblioteca del palacio del pueblo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ambos. Partiremos al alba, avisaré a Berdine con el libro de viaje, y también usaré el otro para comunicarme con mi hermana, si la mensajera ha dejado mi encargo, -comentó apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro con fatiga, -avisándola de que en dos semanas enviaré un tratado entre Dhara y los midlands. Mencionaré a Darken y Nicci para que los magos de la tercera orden se mantengan alerta. -En ese momento Cara, se alejó sirviéndose un plato de estofado justo antes de entregárselo. -Muchas gracias por vigilar, podéis tomar un descanso. Decidle a Zora que proteja al buscador desde la distancia, sin ser vista.

Ambas morshid se movieron incomodas en su sitio.

-Deberíais comer, Lady Rhal-comentó Cara mirándole al rostro, probablemente estaría pálida- no creo que haya sido fácil entrar en el condar, necesitas comer y descansar si vamos a llegar al palacio del pueblo después de usar las llamas del templo pasado mañana. -entonces miró a sus hermanas del agiel- yo atenderé a nuestra señora, haced lo que os ha ordenado.

Asintieron yéndose hacia la comida. El mago comenzó a hablar exaltado sobre las especias utilizadas y los estofados famosos del pueblo de brenidor.

-Y pensar que la primera noche que me uní al grupo dormíais con una daga, y ahora Zedd está charlando con ellas sobre comida, y tu estas comandando a un grupo de morshid-comentó con la diversión bañando sus rasgos. -si fuese hace un año colgaría de las cadenas al embustero que osara tratar de engañarme.

-Tu dabas mucho más miedo que ellas-comentó Kahlan empujándole levemente en el hombro y metiéndose otro bocado de estofado, no se dio cuenta hasta ahora de que estaba terriblemente hambrienta.

La risa clara de Cara se hundió hasta sus huesos, viéndose sorprendida, pero no menos contenta. Relajándola en un estado de tranquilidad.

Kahlan se terminó el estofado y dejó el cuenco a su lado, saciada, con el estómago lleno y agradeció a Cara por sus cuidados.

-Vas a aumentar mi ego, confesora-dijo posando sus brillantes ojos verdes en Kahlan.

-Solo quiero que sepas que valoro tu presencia-dijo suavemente acercándose y envolviendo el brazo de Cara con los suyos- y no solo porque eres una de las más eficaces y mortíferas guerreras que he visto en mi vida-agregó cuando Cara pareció estar algo sonrojada, seguramente por el calor de las llamas de la hoguera mezclada con sus cueros- sino porque eres tú, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida-sentenció apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

Era una prueba irrefutable de cómo habían avanzado en su relación que Cara no se encogió de hombros ni la apartó, sino que rodeo sus hombros con su brazo acercándola más.

-Richard y yo hemos terminado-dijo Kahlan notando como Cara apretaba su agarre en un ademan silencioso de estar escuchando-necesitará un tiempo, pero hemos coincidido en que es lo más sensato, ahora que mis sentimientos por él se han vuelto platónicos y que nuestro futuro deseado difiere.

-Aun así, no ha debido de ser fácil-comentó Cara suspirando, trazando círculos con el pulgar en su hombro, dejando rastros cálidos en la piel de Kahlan. Pensó en mencionarlo, pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que sabía que si lo hacía Cara sería consciente de lo que hacía y lo detendría.

Retomó su pensamiento anterior con la mente cada vez más cansada.

-Por no mencionar la confesión-susurró en el último segundo justo antes de percatarse de que Loria y Cara no se habían confesado-pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no fuisteis confesadas Loria y tú? No me malinterpretes, estoy muy contenta de que no sea así, pero no había ocurrido nunca.

Cara detuvo su caricia, y Kahlan gimió por dentro.

-No lo sé, pero seguro que Berdine tendrá varias teorías preparadas cuando la encontremos en el templo-comentó Cara algo perdida, Kahlan notó como el tirón del sueño le iba venciendo.

Justo antes de sucumbir se acercó aún más al cuello de Cara.

-Mañana nos preocuparemos por ello-comentó soñolienta arrastrando las palabras- gracias por ofrecerte a escucharme y hacerme compañía-terminó depositando un suave beso en el cuello de su amiga antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Si se hubiera mantenido despierta, hubiese sido testigo de cómo la morshid jadeaba quedándose sin respiración por un segundo y se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo en la oscuridad, soñando con las vistas de ayrindel con la presencia de la rubia a su lado, mientras pasaba la noche envuelta en los brazos de Cara.


	6. El olor de un Gar

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, Cara ya no estaba a su lado, pero su petate permanecía.

Recogieron las cosas y se pusieron en marcha. Encabezando la marcha estaban Zed y Richard junto a Rikka y Zora respectivamente, charlando sobre sus aventuras.  
Kahlan aprovechó para acercar su caballo a Cara.

-Nunca me dijiste que te pareció mi idea de crear un consejo en Dhara-comentó sin querer traer a la conversación como había la había dejado dormir en sus brazos para que no se alejase, pues había dormido muy bien.

-No, confesora-respondió la rubia haciendo que Kahlan frunciera en seño sin comprender-No voy a ser la representante de las morshid en el consejo.

Sus hombros se bajaron, abatida, de que cara hubiese adivinado sus intenciones y se negara. Era en la que más confiaba.

-Porque quiero ser parte de tu guardia personal-prosiguió mirándola con sus ojos verdes inquebrantables trasmitiéndole la solemnidad y lealtad de su pedido-así podré acompañarte en los deberes oficiales a Ayrindell y las visitas a los pueblos pequeños, después de todo me prometiste enseñarme las vistas hace tiempo.

Kahlan se sintió extasiada al escuchar sus palabras, su corazón latía incesante en su pecho, consciente de hasta qué punto Cara apreciaba su compañía.

-Yo también aprecio que estés conmigo-comentó sonriendo, haciendo que la morshid soltara una mueca-nadie más que tú se atreverían a decir lo que piensan y llevarme la contraria .

-Puedes estar tranquila, te diré que ahora mismo hueles como un Gar-refutó Cara arrugando la nariz con sorna.

-Lo mismo podría decirte, Cara! -exclamó indignada para después suspirar-no hemos encontrado una fuente de agua que no fuera salada en días, y siento mi piel y mis ropas a punto de desprenderse.

-No se preocupe, Lady Rhal-intervino Loria espoleando su caballo hacia ella-hay un lago al oeste, seis marcas de vela del templo, podremos parar al atardecer y llegar al puesto por la mañana.

-Bendita sea la creadora-declaró Kahlan imaginando un baño relajante rodeada de naturaleza-gracias por el aviso.

La morshid asintió, liberando una pequeña sonrisa precaria.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Kahlan-comentó Cara inclinándose y olisqueándola provocándole un ligero estremecimiento-te lo ha dicho para no soportar tu hedor-terminó espoleando el caballo, ante las quejas de Kahlan que se transformaron en una sonrisa brillante.

Estaba deseando llegar.

Unas marcas de vela más tarde, se arrepintió de ello. Tuvo que explicarle a las morshid que no necesitaban bañarse con ella para protegerla. Pero no se calmaron hasta que Cara dijo que iría con ella.

-No entiendo porque insistían tanto-dijo quitándose el corsé y el vestido de espaldas a Cara.

-Es nuestro deber velar por tu seguridad y más cuando estas desprotegida sin armas-comentó Cara desatando los nudos de su cuero, en lo que Kahlan de espaldas se dispuso a ayudarla.

-Pero esa es la cosa, nunca estoy desprotegida-comentó desatando el ultimo nudo-puedo confesar a cualquiera que se me acerque.

Se metió en el agua y le dio el visto bueno a Cara para girarse y entrar.

-Te ayudaré a lavarte la espalda-dijo Cara quitándole el trapo de las manos a Kahlan- sino mis hermanas del agiel se ofrecerían y sé que eres muy pudorosa-Kahlan sin saber por qué se sintió desanimada antes sus palabras- y porque quiero, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de admirar tan de cerca tu belleza.

Kahlan notó un fuego recorrer sus venas, y dio gracias a los espíritus de que Cara estuviese de espaldas y no fuese testigo de su irritante sonrojo. Su piel era demasiado pálida y la delataba en seguida.

La espalda le hormigueaba allí donde sus dedos le rozaban, dejándole la piel de gallina, mientras se mordía el labio. Era una tortura exquisita. 

Últimamente su cuerpo reaccionaba de formas extrañas.

Una vez que terminó con su espalda, se ofreció a devolverle el favor. 

Pasando los dedos con suavidad por la piel dorada parcialmente cubierta por cicatrices, probablemente sensibles al tacto, pues Cara temblaba ligeramente cuando las pasaba.

Envueltas en un silencio no del todo cómodo, pero que Kahlan no podía ubicar, para después vestirse de nuevo en la orilla.

En ese momento de entre los arboles aparecieron las morshid a medio desnudar, para acabar de quitarse los cueros y lanzarse al agua, sin vergüenza alguna ante su desnudez.

Loria, sin embargo, se detuvo. 

-Sería un honor ayudarla la próxima vez, mi señora-inclinó la cabeza y después siguió el camino de sus compañeras de lucha.

Cara tensó los labios y gruñó antes de empujarla hacia el bosque, en dirección al campamento donde Zedd estaba esperando, maldiciendo todo el camino.

-me encantaría tener un canal de comunicación más rápido entre ayrindell y el palacio del pueblo-explicó rascándose la barbilla en un ademan pensativo- quizás se pueda instalar un fuego de mago allí, al igual que en los templos. Facilitaría la búsqueda de información sobre el desempeño de Darkel y el vínculo.

Kahlan asintió. 

-pero no sé a quién podría enviar con los materiales del templo, porque no tolerarían la presencia de Dharans de forma prolongada, ya que al menos tardarían dos días en instalarlo-comentó mirando hacia Cara en busca de algún consejo.

Cara estaba de pie, con el cabello húmedo por el baño y las llamas reflejándose en su piel, abriendo la boca para comentar cuando el buscador llegó.

Lo que hizo que la rubia cerrase la boca y Kahlan notase una leve irritación con Richard.

-Que hay más seguro y fiable que el buscador para la gente de los Midlands-ofreció Richard manteniendo una leve tristeza en sus ojos-me apunto como voluntario para ir. 

-Si vas solo tardaran semanas debido a alguna damisela en apuros, buscador-bromeó Cara pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio-quizás alguna de mis hermanas pueda acompañarte en tal ardua tarea para mantenerte concentrado.

-Averiguado entonces-dijo Kahlan suspirando, sabiendo que el buscador necesitaba un tiempo alejado de ella para curarse-se le preguntara después si alguna de ellas puede acompañarlo.

Zed repartió la codorniz asada en salsa de moras, compartiendo la receta con Rikka cuando regresó del baño, y se decidió que Zora acompañaría a Richard.

Entonces kahlan colocó su petate junto al de cara, al otro lado del fuego, lejos de Richard.

\- ¿Te importa que me coloque aquí contigo? -preguntó quitándose un mechón de pelo de la frente, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa extraña de Zed tumbado en el suyo, mirando a los ojos sorprendidos de Cara.

-No hay problema, mi señora-respondió con voz tensa justo para desviar la mirada- voy a tomar la primera guardia. 

Kahlan suspiró sin saber que había hecho mal para asustar así a su amiga.  
Pero no se sorprendió cuando nadie la despertó para la suya, llevaban días sin hacerlo, la diferencia fue que al amanecer se despertó rodeada de los brazos de Cara. Por lo que se acurrucó profundamente, dejando que el sueño la volviese a reclamar.


	7. Epifanía

Nada más llegar al templo, Kahlan les informó de que crearía un transporte del palacio del pueblo a ayrindell, que le dieran materiales al buscador para realizar la tarea junto con Zora.

Varios guardias y morshid fueron a obtener los materiales, mientras Berdine creaba un esbozo rápido de la creación, con una morshid con el pelo del color de Kahlan, tan oscuro como la noche, postrada a su lado.

Esa debía de ser Raina. Pues su mirada brillaba ligeramente cada vez que sus ojos se detenían en la erudita. Kahlan estuvo contenta de ver que entre tanto dolor se había formado una relación sólida.

Y no pudo más que pensar en Cara, como dentro de todas las complejidades y penurias que había pasado para romperse, aún quedaba mucha bondad en ella.

La rubia estaba lanzando una mirada de muerte a un guardia que se había burlado de Berdine, por su apego a los conocimientos mágicos.

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente en el rostro de Kahlan.

Entonces Berdine le entregó el pergamino y los materiales a Richard que parecía está impaciente moviéndose de un lado a otro de la sala.

-Si tenéis algún problema, he escrito los nombres de varios tomos que explican paso por paso como hacerlo. Los magos tendrán los ejemplares en la fortaleza-comentó la morshid asintiendo hacia Zora.

-No creo que hagan falta, pero aprecio el esfuerzo-contestó Richard cargando los materiales en la mochila para después volverse hacia sus compañeros-Nos volveremos a ver en unas semanas cuando sea el momento de presentar el tratado.

Le dio un abrazo a Zed y un apretón de antebrazos a Cara. Deteniéndose frente a Kahlan, con rastros de una barba incipiente sin cuidar y unas ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero con amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, estas unida a cientos de Caras-exclamó riendo, mientras que Cara ponía los ojos en blanco y Kahlan bufaba al contener la risa.

-Ambos sabemos que Cara es única e irremplazable/irrepetible-comentó percibiendo la sonrisa burlona de Berdine, la cara divertida de Raina y el leve enrojecimiento de su amiga rubia- ahora dame un abrazo, buscador y no seas un extraño.

Se abrazaron, percibiendo el olor a leña del viaje y el picor de la barba de sus mejillas, y aunque ya no lo amaba como antes, su olor la calmó.

Entonces una guardia lo acompañó hacia su próximo destino, y se quedaron solos en la sala, a petición de Kahlan. Solo Berdine, Rania y Loria se quedaron junto con Zed y Cara.

Les puso al día sobre lo ocurrido en los pilares y la cara de Berdine se arrugó.

-creo que es el vínculo de Rhal que protege a las morshid unidas por el vínculo-comentó para después abrir los ojos- eso facilitara alguna de nuestras tareas.

Cara carraspeó, mientras el mago se volvía del color del fuego.

Kahlan decidió ignorar la última parte, asintiendo para que prosiguiera.

-También tengo pensado a quien de los guardias del palacio del pueblo y de los ciudadanos, según los informes de Egremont, deben ocupar el cargo del consejo. -recitó mostrándole el libro de viajes del templo conectado a los demás, donde los nombres estaban escritos por el puño y letra del general confesado- Pero que no sé qué morshid proponer para el cargo.

-Sería un honor que seas tú, si aceptas-comentó Kahlan mirando de reojo a Cara que se mantenía estoica.

-Lo haré si es una orden, pero sino tendré que declinar su amable oferta, Lady Rhal-contestó agarrando el agiel-mi lugar está en la biblioteca.

-Entonces que te parece el puesto, ¿Rania? -preguntó internamente divertida de que las dos morshid hubiesen rechazado su pedido- Sé que me serás leal.  
Berdine se puso a leer el libro de viaje del templo.

-Aceptaría humildemente la gracia que me ha concedido-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo, acentuando la cicatriz de su barbilla.

Entonces Berdine se puso seria.

-el tercer batallón se atrincheró en un pequeño bastión cercana al palacio del pueblo, matando a varios ciudadanos que la apoyaron. -interrumpió bruscamente con un brillo acerado en su mirada.

Por lo que deciden partir de inmediato. Ignorando las quejas del mago de no poder parar a reposar y probar los baños del templo.

Cuando el humo se los traga y aparecen en el palacio del pueblo oliendo a ceniza.

\- antes de resolver el asunto del batallón, debes de aceptar las bendiciones del pueblo y dar un discurso- advirtió Cara manteniéndose en tensión, observando a cada miembro del personal que los miraba asombrados-tienen que reconocer tu mandato.

-De acuerdo, Cara-dijo Kahlan mordiéndose el labio-saldré al balcón, preparad la llamada.

-Como ordene, Lady Rhal-respondieron las tres morshid en voz alta, haciendo notar al personal su título-tocaremos la campana.

El tañido se extendió por la ciudad como la pólvora y en cuestión de media marca de vela, la plaza estaba a rebosar de personas que extenderían las palabras hacia el resto de los ciudadanos.

Kahlan cuadro los hombros y caminó elegantemente hacia el balcón, custodiada a ambos lados por Cara y demás morshid.

Y entonces todo se quedó en silencio, expectante de las palabras de su nueva líder.

-Pueblo de Dhara, vuestro antiguo líder fue un tirano que baño la tierra que pisáis con la sangre de vuestras familias y amigos-comenzó proyectando su voz clara y forme hacia el gentío-os incitaron a la guerra prometiéndoos paz y en cambio, se os entregaron sus huesos.

Muchos de los presentes asentían con rostros sombríos.

-Pero yo, la madre confesora de los Midland, la confesora del buscador y vuestra nueva Lady Rhal-un jadeo recorrió la multitud y la mano de Cara rozó la suya en señal de apoyo. -traigo el cambio, un nuevo mañana. Crearé un tratado de paz con los midlands, uniendo nuestros reinos en armonía para que vuestros hijos crezcan con las sonrisas de sus padres. -hizo una pausa que se sintió tensa- a cambio solo os pido vuestra lealtad.

Pasaron los segundos en los que nadie se movía, hasta que el primer ciudadano se arrodilló y el siguiente y luego el siguiente. Todos estaban cantando las bendiciones bajo el atardecer.

Sin embargo, Kahlan desvió la mirada hacia Cara, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Tú no tienes que arrodillarte, Cara-murmuró suavemente conforme las demás morshid abrían los ojos sorprendidas, mientras los canticos se desvanecían en el aire y su rostro se volvió estoico para despedir a la multitud- hoy hemos contraído una promesa, me habéis dado vuestra fe y ahora yo os la devolveré con actos. Quien necesite que se imparta justicia puede presentarse en el salón de peticionarios durante las mañanas y se formará un consejo con tres representantes: El capitán Meifner de la guardia del palacio del pueblo, Arya Scroll la herrera y la morshid Raina para expresar las necesidades de la gente y hacer impartir mis órdenes y las leyes mientras no esté presente.

Más murmullos se extendieron, a la vez que Kahlan abandonaba el balcón para adentrase en el palacio.

-Me quedaré con Berdine investigando en la biblioteca sobre el vínculo de Rhal y sobre los hanes de Nicci. -declaró Zed sacando un trozo de carne seca de su bolsa-aunque espero que nos alimenten mientras trabajamos con algo caliente y especiado.

Cara se rio mientras Kahlan se pasaba la mano por las sienes.

-Nosotras iremos a tratar con el tercer batallón-comentó suspirando deseando tomar una cena caliente y dormir en vez de tener que enfrentarse a unos traidores-No creo que tardemos mucho.

-Iré en su ausencia a avisar a los representantes de la guardia y el pueblo para informarles sobre la reunión del consejo de mañana-intervino Raina jugando con el agiel en su mano izquierda.

Una vez que se despiden, van hacia la mansión en la que se encuentra el tercer batallón con un grupo de morshid y Cara.

Un soldado juraba en el nombre de Darken desde el balcón.

-Dile a tu líder que se reúna conmigo en la entrada, solo-gritó Kahlan observando como el guardia desaparecía en el interior.

-Puedes mandarnos a acabar con ellos-dijo Cara apoyando sus manos en los agiles y ladeando la cadera, relamiéndose los labios-No hay más honor que luchar por Lady Rhal.

-El pueblo y la gente no puede pensar que no peleo mis propias batallas, Cara-dijo sonriendo cariñosamente-debo ganarme su respeto, no solo por la fuerza sino por mis decisiones.

El crujido de la puerta se extendió en la plaza desierta.

Su amiga asintió bruscamente.

-Pero sino regresas de una pieza acabaré con el último de ellos infringiéndoles un dolor inimaginable con mi agiel que me rogaran la muerte-declaró tajante cerrando sus manos en puños. -sus gritos resonarán en las mazmorras y se convertirán en leyendas para asustar a los niños.

La preocupación velada entre sus amenazas fue rápidamente percibida por Kahlan, que la abrazó fugazmente antes de besar fugazmente sus sienes fuera del alcance de las otras morshid, semioculta por el abrazo antes de apartarse.

-Confía en mí, Cara-dijo sonriendo al ver el leve desplazamiento de peso en los pies de su amiga no acostumbrada a muestras públicas de afecto por parte de Kahlan fuera de la presencia de Zed y Richard. -no son rivales para mí.

Se acercó al capitán mirándole a los ojos. 

-No sé lo que le ha prometido Darken, pero no es un hombre de palabra-dijo centrándose en su alma. Sentía la deshonestidad oculta en sus iris cenicientos y supo que estaba en lo cierto, incluso cuando las mentiras se extendieron entre sus labios.

-Mi señor no me ha prometido nada-comentó burlonamente acariciando el pomo de su espada- la lealtad no se puede comprar, confesora.

-A una confesora no pueden mentirle, capitán-dijo señalando hacia el interior- la cuestión es si sus subordinados son participes, quizás deberíamos de preguntárselo.  
Una sombra de duda cruzó su rostro rubicundo.

-Si te atreves a dar un paso daré la orden para que te maten, antes de que las morshid lleguen-gritó sacando la espada del cinto, viendo como los guardias imitaban a su superior y las morshid se acercaban a las verjas. Pero Cara las retuvo.

-Ambos combatiremos por el destino de Dhara, en un combate singular-declaró Kahlan sacando las dagas ocultas de sus botas.

El combate fue rápido y certero. Kahlan los desarmó y apresó su garganta, liberando su poder.

-Dile a tus hombres los motivos de esta traición.

-Darken prometió riquezas a mi familia y traerme desde el inframundo si luchaba en su nombre. Pero mis subordinados no entraban en el trato, se quedarían en las manos del guardián y morirían sin posibilidad de volver-recitó con una voz monótona.

-Ahora tenéis dos opciones: juradme lealtad y olvidar a vuestro antiguo señor que no se preocupaba por vosotros, recibiendo los castigos de parte de las morshid durante una semana por la muerte de los ciudadanos de Dhara que asesinasteis-dijo con una voz acerada y dura- o morir, deshonrados y humillados.

Uno a uno los hombres soltaron las armas y le juraron lealtad. Solo uno se negó y fue eliminado con una daga en la garganta.

Regresó al palacio con el respeto de las morshid, y la práctica totalidad de la guarnición bajo su mando.

-Me retiro por el día-dijo suspirando con el peso del mando bajo sus hombros-podéis descansad.

-Me ofrezco para acompañarla-mencionó Loria, con un brillo juguetón en su mirada.

Pero Cara se negó.

\- lo haré-reclamó con un gesto brusco, creyendo que kahlan no había entendido el significado de la oferta.

Sintió el calor de sus mejillas cuando se quedaron solas.

-Gracias por confiar en mí en la mansión y dejarme manejarlo-comentó acariciando sus manos y luego mordiéndose el labio- y por `salvarme ‘de Loria.

-para mí no era una elección, siempre he confiado en ti-Los ojos de Cara se suavizaron. - y no dejaré que una morshid trate de seducirte.

Kahlan se centró en sus rosados labios, deseando probarlos. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos. Había estado enamorándose de Cara.  
Era la única morshid por la que se dejaría ser seducida.

-Ahora te dejaré dormir, Kahlan-declaró volviéndose hacia la puerta, sin darle tiempo a meditar su epifanía- y no dejes entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a las morshid. -termino con una sonrisa de lado que hizo volar el corazón de Kahlan.

Esa noche no pensó en algunos saqueos de las bibliotecas que frustraron los guardias de Ayrindell por orden de su hermana, sino en el amor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.


	8. Demasiado tarde para las advertencias

Prepararon el salón, colocando una silla semejante a la del Ayrindell, para poder atender a los peticionarios. Sin embargo, pocos ciudadanos son los que acudieron para obtener justicia porque Rhal gobernaba con un puño de hierro. 

Su mente se dividió entre atender a sus súbditos y la revelación de la noche anterior. El sueño tardó en llegar, analizando los sentimientos que había ido sintiendo en las últimas semanas. La relación de amistad se había ido difuminando sin que Kahlan se diese cuenta, con cada una de las sonrisas y los abrazos reticentes que se fueron haciendo constantes. Kahlan siempre había estado ávida de contacto cuando era pequeña. Ahora colocaba la mano ligeramente en los hombros, los pasaba por el pelo o las colocaba en las caderas de sus seres queridos, sin embargo, con Cara habían ido aumentando de frecuencia.

Se sonrojó recordando los besos en la mejilla que habían compartido, sus labios hormigueaban y no podía evitar lanzar miradas sutiles hacia donde Cara se apostaba vigilando a los ciudadanos.

Cuando el último de ellos terminó, no era ni la mitad de la mañana.

-He decidido pasear por la ciudad para ver como son las cosas. -comentó a Raina que se mantuvo observando junto al consejo como impartía justicia-aún estamos ganándonos la confianza del pueblo, así que debemos saber lo que necesitan. 

-Pero Lady Rhal, si algún peticionario llega no sabremos que hacer-refutó el capitán Meifner rascándose la barba.

-Aun tienes que acostumbrarse a este cambio, pocos más vendrán y si lo hacen, estoy segura de que entre los tres son más que capaces de otorgar un veredicto justo acorde a los que he impartido esta mañana. Si es demasiado difícil, dejareis por escrito su petición y se la resolveré a la mañana siguiente-ordenó descendiendo los escalones con una leve capa borgoña unida a sus hombros, y la compañía de Cara y Loria como su guardia personal. El resto se mantuvo a distancia.

-No decepcionéis a Lady Rhal, capitán- gruñó Cara con una cara estoica, totalmente en blanco.

El hombre palideció, mientras las puertas se cerraban y Raina se reía.

-Debería de no asustar al consejo-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, Cara seguía actuando como su yo usual.

Después de todo, Kahlan lo agradecía, pues aun no sabía qué hacer con su descubrimiento, ni si sus sentimientos serian bien recibidos por parte de Cara.

-Tienen que estar acostumbrados a mantenerse alerta-declaró arrugando la nariz, cuando atravesaron las puertas del palacio-y nunca olvidar que si no cumplen su deber habrá represalias-desvió su mirada hacia el gentío que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza al pasar-aunque no sean tan duras como los de Darken, deben de saber que no te temblará el pulso. Al igual que hiciste con el tercer batallón.

Kahlan observó a unos niños con ropas sucias y andrajosas retirar unas frutas del puesto cuando el mercader no se daba cuenta y luego salir corriendo hacia unos callejones poco transitados.

-Creo que solo con ver tus cueros y tener a Raina a su lado, será suficiente aliciente para ellos-murmuró suavemente, entrando por esos callejones cuando Cara asintió levemente hacia ellos.

Descubrió al adentrase más profundo, las condiciones precarias en algunos barrios y un orfanato casi en ruinas, donde varios niños idénticos a los anteriores se introducían por los huecos.

Kahlan se entristeció por su lamentable estado, y Cara habló con suavidad como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

-Todos los niños que quedaron huérfanos eran atendidos en lugares como este, pero cuantos más morían en la guerra, menos dinero dejaron. Algunos eran arrastrados para ser sirvientes en el palacio y otros servían como trabajadores en el burdel cuando alcanzaban la adolescencia-explicó Cara apretando los dientes, mientras pasaban a varias personas enfermas que tosían- al final alrededor de este lugar se reunían los enfermos, y lisiados creando una leve protección.

El corazón de Kahlan se apretó en su pecho.

-Loria, envía comida a los niños y arregla un lugar para ellos.-ordenó cortante fijando su mirada en el inhóspito lugar-también ocúpate de enviar a los enfermos al edificio de curación.-cuando la morshid explicó que no existía, frunció el ceño-pues cread uno para atenderlos, que esté disponible para los habitantes de la ciudad.-se percató de los pómulos hundidos y el hedor de las ropas- Además baja los impuestos en las zonas más pobres, y haz una lista con las personas que pueden servir para trabajar y sus talentos para poder acomodarles. 

Loria fue a trasmitir sus órdenes a los guardias que se mantenían alejados, y kahlan entró con Cara en el orfanato.

-Estas condiciones no son las adecuadas para los niños-susurró con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que Cara le apretó la mano cuando entraron a la sala repleta de niños.

Abrieron los ojos con temor, Kahlan pensó que era por el cuero, pero al mirarles a la cara muchos se lanzaron a abrazar las piernas de su amiga rubia que parecía terriblemente incomoda.

-¡Has vuelto!

-Sabía que no nos abandonarías.

-confiaba en que no hubieses muerto-declaró con sorna un adolescente enjuto con una sonrisa torcida.

-Solo fui a librarme de Darken y salvar el mundo del guardián-declaró Cara otorgando ligeras palmadas en las espaldas de los más pequeños. – esta es la nueva Lady Rhal.

Kahlan se agachó para entregarles algunas frutas que cogió del palacio por si tenían hambre y les dedico una sonrisa brillante.

-Ahora mis guardias os llevaran hacia vuestro nuevo hogar, donde os atenderán y alimentaran todos los días-informó provocando que los pequeños chillasen con alegría y excitación, mientras que el mayor parecía desconfiado-puedo darte una bolsa repleta de dinero y una recomendación para el puesto de trabajo que elijas, si prefieres marcharte.

El chico abrió los ojos con asombro, para después mirar a Cara que asintió solemne.

-Muchas gracias a los dos-comentó con una voz grave y rasgada.

Después de dejarles los niños a los guardias para escoltarlos hacia su nuevo hogar, y de ordenar realizar lo mismo con el resto de orfanatos, se dispuso a volver al palacio del pueblo.

-Ha sido muy noble de tu parte ayudar a esos pequeños en detrimento de tu propio bienestar, Cara-comentó observando como la morshid desviaba la mirada, para después mirar sonrojada hacia Kahlan.

-Esos mocosos estaban exagerando-murmuró apretando sus manos en puños- no hice nada que merezca tal aprecio.

Pero Kahlan recordaba como la guio sutilmente entre los callejones hacia el orfanato.

-No minimices tus acciones-dijo suspirando mientras ascendían los escalones del palacio, percatándose de la energía nerviosa de la rubia y su incomodidad-creo que podríamos entrenar un rato, ya que hemos avanzado en la reconstrucción de los cimientos de Dhara.

La cara de la rubia se iluminó, a la vez que el atardecer caía entre el desierto de Dhara.

-No te lo pondré fácil, aunque sea un combate de entrenamiento-comentó pasando por los pasillos hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento-quizás acabes demasiado cansada para empezar luego el tratado con los minlands. -se burló sacando los agiles de sus fundas, escuchando el zumbido.

La respiración de kahlan se volvió errática al contemplar a Cara en su elemento, que casi se olvidó de contestar.

-No te preocupes por mí, Cara-declaró sacando las dagas con lentitud- podre hacer el tratado incluso mientras que duermo, una vez que te haya vencido.

La tensión estaba en su punto más álgido, cuando estaban dando los primeros pasos para luchar, mientras que Kahlan pensaba si la lucha traería las mismas sensaciones para la morshid que a ella: con su sangre corriendo embravecida en sus venas y su corazón traidor clamando su nombre, cuando Raina irrumpió.

\- Zed y Berdine las solicitan en la biblioteca-dijo la morshid ladeando la cabeza en contemplación.

-Parece que te has salvado de caer, confesora-comentó Cara enfundando sus armas.

Kahlan no pudo evitar pensar que ya había caído, era demasiado tarde para las advertencias.


	9. Solo dormir

La biblioteca era inmensa y estaba repleta de tomos antiguos, pergaminos y libros ancestrales de la época dorada del continente. Sin embargo, Kahlan no tenía tiempo de centrarse en eso, ni como sus dedos pican por pasar las páginas y hundirse en la investigación como hacia a veces en la soledad de sus aposentos en Ayrindell, sus ojos estaban centrados en Zed y Berdine.

-aún no hemos encontrado nada sobre como quitar un vínculo del alma, -comenzó a explicar Zed con un movimiento de las manos hacia un gran libro en las manos de la morshid-, pero hemos descubierto que un antepasado de Pannis Rhal creo el hechizo que dio vida al vínculo.

La sonrisa del mago era amplia, a la vez que Cara rodaba los ojos, posiblemente ansiando que llegasen al tema.

-Creemos que dejo el pergamino oculto y que con el han de Nicci, estén intentando recrear otro vinculo, esta vez en el que Rhal o la propia maga controlaría la tierras medias-intervino Berdine pasándose una mano por el cabello-Lo que desconocemos aun es el paradero del pergamino. Aún así no estamos seguros de que ese sea su camino a seguir.  
Entonces Kahlan se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

-Ayer ocurrió algo sospechoso-dijo sacando de entre sus ropas el libro de viaje que la conectaba con Denne-desde hace unos días han estado frustrando pequeños robos y saqueos en las bibliotecas de las grandes ciudades de los Mindlands.

-Es muy probable que no sean solo especulaciones entonces-confirmó Cara releyendo la última página- Darken ansia el poder y se lo has arrebatado Kahlan, de modo que encontrara otro camino.

\- mandaré unas indicaciones advirtiéndoles de nuestros hallazgos. -dijo sentándose en una mesa y utilizando el resto de la sangre que quedaba en el frasco para trasmitir la noticia- comenzaré a hacer el tratado con los Mindlands cuando acabe, podéis ir a vuestros aposentos Berdine y Zed, mañana podéis retomar la búsqueda de información cuando hayáis descansado.

Ambos asintieron, despidiéndose. Berdine se fue con Raina que estaba parada en la entrada.

El tiempo paso, mientras Kahlan, estresada, terminaba el borrador del tratado con los ojos pesados, parpadeando bajo la precaria luz de las velas que se habían ido consumiendo.   
Cara insistió en apartarla y llevarla a la cama.

-Tienes que dormir, Kahlan-declaró tajante, observando como enrollaba el pergamino-puedes dar los últimos retoques mañana, al igual que le dijiste al mago.

-pero…

No le dejo seguir.

-No hay excusas, confesora, puesto que estabas a punto de quedarte dormida sobre el papel-comentó irritada.

Kahlan desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, encontrando la vista de Cara preocupada por su bienestar, terriblemente dulce.

-Si necesita desestresarse, soy muy hábil con mis manos. -comentó Loria que estaba aún de pie haciendo guardia.

Cara apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso amenazante.

-como te atreves a imponerte a lady Rhal-incitó con un brillo de furia en su mirada, cuando kahlan la calmó poniendo una mano en su hombro, después de reponerse de farfullar y ponerse roja.

-Muchas gracias, Loria-respondió Kahlan notando la tensión de los hombros de Cara-pero no hace falta, no requiero de ese tipo de servicios por vuestra parte. Sois libres de entregarlos a las personas por las que estéis interesados.

La morshid asintió, antes de mirar fijamente a Cara.

-Entonces señora Cara, espero que la cuides pronto, porque hay mucha gente interesada en nuestra Lady Rhal-respondió Loria antes de apartarse y marcharse de la sala dejando a las dos mujeres atónitas.

-Pronto más morshid se estarán lanzando a tus brazos para complacerte, sin que sea su deber-dijo con un semblante difícil de descifrar.

-Creo que tendrás que dormir conmigo para defender mi honor, Cara-cuando la morshid se tambaleó, se corrigió- dormir, sin hacer nada, así no creo que intenten meterse en mi cama.

A Kahlan la excusa que puso le sonó débil (solo quería pasar más tiempo con ella), pero gracias a la creadora Cara no pudo notarlo y solo asintió.

-Para proteger a lady Rhal.-se vistieron con las túnicas de noche (Cara sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo desde que compartieron cama en la primera posada y trató de dormir desnuda), y acomodaron.-Buenas noches Kahlan.

-Buenas noches, Cara- dijo apagando las velas, con su cuerpo suspirando por acercarse a la morshid, pero con miedo de desvelar sus sentimientos y que no fueran correspondidos.

Por la mañana, atendió sus deberes con los ciudadanos hasta que llegó al último peticionario antes del almuerzo, para poder ponerse con el tratado cuando sacó un arma de su túnica y se lanzó dispuesto a atacarla.

Pero Cara intercedió, veloz, derribándolo en segundos, y Kahlan lo confesó.

\- Darken Rhal está tratando de recuperar el vínculo y tiene magia-clamó en la cavernosa estancia. lo que sospechaban que ocurriría-, pero que la hechicera no estaba con él-entonces hizo una pausa y sus facciones se retorcieron en agonía- me dijo que si me confesarais le enviara este mensaje: Me has robado todo, ahora te quitare lo que más quieres. Pero yo os amo confesora, y nunca os haría daño. Os protegeré.

Cara y Kahlan se miraron, llegando a la misma conclusión de que darken creía que Richard seguía siendo el amante de Kahlan, y estaba desprotegido llegando a su antiguo hogar.  
Cara se hizo un corte en la mano, que Zed sanó para poder enviarle un mensaje por el libro, preguntándole a Dene si ya había llegado el buscador y había instalado el fuego del mago. 

<< llegó hace unas marcas de vela, entregó los materiales e instrucciones, y desde entonces no lo hemos visto. Lo instalaré rápidamente y haré que el mago recite el conjuro de activación descrito en el pergamino para que podáis transportaros en la mayor brevedad posible. Cuídate hermana y trae el tratado contigo>>

Kahlan se dispuso a terminar de preparar el tratado, revisando los puntos más importantes, con Zed, Berdine y Cara mirándose con preocupación en la biblioteca.  
Darken estaba adentrándose en sus tierras, tratando de sembrar el caos y obtener el poder sobre todos sus ciudadanos. Y queriéndose vengar de las personas más importantes. En ese momento se alegró de que nadie supiese de su amor por Cara, pero por otra parte no sabía cuánto tiempo podría ocultarlo. Lo mejor sería decírselo a Cara en privado cuando se calmasen los acontecimientos. Estaba dividida, pues nunca se sabía cómo podía acabar el enfrentamiento.

Hasta dentro de dos días no estaría creado el transporte. Por lo que le aconsejaron que descansase, pero no podía dormir, así que se fue a los campos de entrenamiento con Cara.  
Los golpes se intercambiaron en una danza mortal tan antigua como el tiempo. De nuevo estaban repitiendo los movimientos de la cripta donde lucharon hasta la última gota de aire tratando de salvarse mutuamente. Entonces estaban los recuerdos de las luchas de estar espalda contra espalda defendiéndose contra los Dharans y bandidos que obstaculizaban la misión del buscador. Después vinieron los recuerdos de los entrenamientos matinales, cuando los hombres dormían y ambas luchaban para afinar sus habilidades.

Kahlan concia sus movimientos tan bien como Cara conocía los suyos. Estaban sincronizadas en la batalla, solo deseó que también lo estuvieran en sus sentimientos.

En un amago inusual, Kahlan consiguió llevar a Cara contra la pared.

Estaban tan cerca que compartían aire, con los pechos pegados, percibiendo la entrada y caída de la respiración trabajosa y el olor a sudor de sus pieles.

Las dos se quedaron quietas, como esperando algo, y kahlan sintió la tensión en todo su cuerpo, mientras se mordía el labio.

Sus ojos se desviaron fugazmente hacia los labios rosados de Cara.

Entonces recibieron la noticia de Raina, en un dejavu del día anterior, cuando interrumpió su entrenamiento.

\- han montado el transporte en un día en vez de dos y ya podéis partir. -informó la morshid erguida, con el protector del cuello.

\- dejo a cargo al consejo-explicó Kahlan caminando acelerada junto a Cara y Raina por los pasillos hacia el lugar donde habían colocado el fuego del mago, tratando de calmar su corazón de la posición anterior- Zed, cara, Berdine y Rikka pasarán conmigo a Ayrindell.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, su hermana la recibió sombría.

\- Nicci tiene a Richard y Zora está muerta. -proclamó con rastros de sangre manchando el vestido que llevaba-os espera en los salones de las peticiones.  
El enfrentamiento se acercaba.

Solo se alegró de contar con Zed y Cara a su lado, además de las morshid.


	10. ¿Puedo besarte?

La sala fue un caos.

Guerreros de Ayrindell estaban siendo controlados por Nicci.

La hechicera lanzaba llamas hacia dos magos que se derrumbaron exhaustos bajo su poder, sucumbiendo al fuego.

Mientras que las morshid fueron a enfrentarse con los guerreros, dejando a Zed, Kahlan y Cara para luchar contra Nicci y Richard, que blandía la espada de la verdad con una mirada ausente, derribando a cada persona que se le ponía por delante.

-Richard-gritó Kahlan tratando de acercarse, cuando tuvo que desviar su mandoble-sé que puedes combatirla.

Sin embargo, su mirada se mantuvo impasible.

Kahlan sintió pesar al saber que sus acciones para alejarse de ellos y caer en las garras de Nicci, se debían al daño que le ocasiono al dejar de amarlo.

-Es demasiado tarde, confesora-comentó liberando una risa estridente, que reverberó en la amplia estancia como un trueno-ni el amor que sentís podrá liberarlo. Al fin podrá amarme y nuestros hijos reinaran sobre las tierras medias.

-Eso no es amor-escupió con furia Cara interponiéndose delante de Kahlan, frente a Richard.  
\- ¿Qué sabrá una morshid sobre el amor? -se burló Nicci entrecerrando los ojos, mientras Zeed intentaba ir por detrás a atacarle.

-incluso una morshid como yo sabe que el amor debe entregarse, no arrebatarse ni imponerse. -declaró lentamente sacando sus agiels, señalando hacia el buscador-y si tengo que golpearle hasta que lo recuerde, lo haré. -después desvió la mirada hacia Kahlan-incluso si estará con el corazón roto.

Nicci pareció comprender su mirada porque sus ojos brillaron.

-No me digas que la madre confesora ya no ama al buscador-declaró a la vez que un hechizo de viento se estrelló contra ella, rebotando en su piel, lanzando a Zedd contra las paredes de piedra del castillo. -aun así, te destruiré como un favor para Rhal.

Richard se lanzó con la espada y Cara comenzó a luchar con él.

Mientras Kahlan se posicionó contra la hechicera.

Bailaron con las dagas y el dacra centelleantes, en una guerra sin cuartel, ignorando los gritos de la batalla y los tañidos de la campana de Ayrindell.

Por el lateral, Kahlan se dio cuenta de que Richard caía desplomado sin vida al suelo y Cara se inclinaba para otorgarle el aliento de vida. Pero en vez de recobrar el sentido, trató de apuñalarle, dándole una herida en el brazo.

La propia lucha de Kahlan titubeo unos segundos al contemplarlo, temiendo por la vida de Cara, cuando Nicci agarró la línea de su han prodigándole un dolor atroz.

-Nunca entenderé como has dejado escapar a un hombre como Richard, por ella-se burló al oído, a la vez que percibía un tirón abrupto en su magia-lo primero que haré con tu magia será confesarla para destruir su alma completamente para que no podáis estar juntas en la otra vida.

Una furia ardiente envolvió a Kahlan. El pulso de su Han pareció cobrar vida en su pecho donde las manos de la hechicera parecían estar quemándose y sus gritos resonaban junto con el trueno, dejando los ojos de Nicci completamente negros.

-Ordéname, confesora.

En ese momento Richard pareció salir de su hechizo y agitar la cabeza, confundido. Zedd se acercaba cojeando desde el lateral, curando la leve herida de Cara. Entonces Kahlan la envolvió en un abrazo mortal que casi derribó a la morshid antes de estabilizarse y devolver el agarre.

El amor que Kahlan sentía por Cara le había permitido luchar contra el agarre de su han por parte de Nicci. Sus terribles palabras le dieron la fuerza para impedir ese funesto futuro. Y ahora Cara estaba entre sus brazos.

Se oyó un carraspeó y ambas se separaron, levemente enrojecidas, para después Kahlan lanzar sus brazos sobre sus otros dos amigos. Tragando ante la sonrisa triste del buscador.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Richard? -preguntó Kahlan apretándole el hombro en señal de apoyo.

El rostro de su amigo se ensombreció.

-Nos tendió una trampa a Zora y a mí-declaró arrugando la frente al mencionar a la morshid caída-fingió que Rhal le había arrebatado el poder y solo quería advertirnos de sus planes cuando Zora se derrumbó y me vi envuelto en su hechizo.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Rhal? -preguntó Zedd abriendo los ojos en un ademan de interés.

-No lo dijo-negó Richard señalando a Nicci- pero ahora podremos preguntárselo.

Kahlan repitió la pregunta hacia la hechicera.

-Rahl planea crear un nuevo vínculo con los ciudadanos de los Midlands, usando un pequeño Han de magia que le otorgue, mientras servía de distracción para obtener el pergamino que le permitiese culminar su objetivo-recitó con una voz dulce y mesurada.

Kahlan observó cómo Cara apretaba y cerraba las manos en sus agiels del cinto.

-Debemos de arrebatarle el han a Nicci-comentó Cara acercándose a la mujer que yacía esperando la orden de su ama-nos vendría bien contra Rhal.

-Cara tiene razón-comentó Kahlan señalando hacia Berdine - ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe cómo hacerlo?

La joven morshid asiente junto a Zedd.

\- ¿A quién se lo traspasamos, mi señora?

Todos se miraron hasta que Richard negó con la cabeza.

-No sé controlarlo y tendría que ir con las hermanas de la luz durante años, dejando a las tierras sin un buscador, así que no puedo ser yo-comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo no puedo tenerlo porque ya poseo él han más poderoso después de este-intervino Zedd suspirando cuando Cara lo señaló-y kahlan no debería de ser tan poderosa al tener en sus manos la confesión y el vínculo de Rahl. Eso nos deja a cara-declaró.

La rubia se mantuvo con la mandíbula apretada y el rostro tenso.

-No

-Piénsalo, Cara-comentó Kahlan con el corazón acelerado, sabiendo que sería otra arma con al que su amiga podría defenderse-puedes repeler la magia y estar entrenada para manejar otros tipos de magia sin tener que emplear el tiempo en el palacio de los profetas. -añadió una última frase para convencerla- y ahora tendrás acceso a la magia por si tus técnicas de batalla fallan.

-Yo nunca fallo, confesora-refutó frunciendo el ceño.

-Te lo recordaré la próxima vez que consigamos entrenar y te tenga apresada contra la pared-declaró con burla, en lo que el rostro de Cara se suavizó.

-De acuerdo-confirmo posicionándose junto a Zed y Berdine mientras realizaban el traspaso del han. -pero te lo recordaré cuando te tenga de espaldas contra el suelo.

Un calor interno recorrió a Kahlan cuando escucho esas palabras. Las morshid estaban preparadas para jugar con la mente y colocar frases de doble sentido en cualquier momento.  
Berdine se puso frente a Kahlan.

-Encontré unos pergaminos interesantes en el palacio del pueblo y los memoricé por si alguna vez se daban las circunstancias oportunas-comentó, a la vez que Kahlan observaba como la luz del han de Nicci pasaba del pecho de esta al de Cara, antes de apagarse-si derrotamos a Rhal y estás buscando información sobre la línea de sucesión de las confesoras, encuéntrame.

Entonces se alejó golpeando la espalda de su amiga, haciendo que Cara liberase un gruñido.  
Y Kahlan esperó no ser tan trasparente, o quizás Berdine era muy perceptiva, pero tenía curiosidad por sus palabras. No quería hacerse ilusiones sobre el futuro.

-tenemos que averiguar donde esta Rahl y detenerle-intervino Richard acercándose a la joven confesada que miraba a Kahlan por aprobación que concedió con un gesto de asentimiento.

\- Darken está en el palacio del pueblo, que por eso estaba aquí como distracción. Pues este pensaba que tardarían días en regresar a caballo-desveló Nicci comenzando a llorar- perdonadme, mi ama.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Era el momento de terminar con Rhal para siempre.

Entonces decidieron volver inmediatamente a la sala del fuego del mago.

Kahlan mantuvo abierto el transporte, en el que entraron Zed y Richard, además de Nicci confesada y Berdine. Las ultimas en atravesarlo serian Cara y ella.

Pero le agarró del brazo antes de que lo hiciera y Cara la mirase confundida.

-Kahlan, tenemos que irnos-dijo su amiga mirándola con suavidad, sin rastros de molestia por ser tocada- ¿estás bien?

Kahlan tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y, aun así, su voz salió levemente ronca.

-Cara, ¿Puedo besarte? - sus ojos estaban clavados en ella-no como una orden dada por tu Lord Rhal, ni como un símbolo de poder como ocurre en algunas hermanas del agiel, sino como Kahlan y Cara. Puedes negarte y no te lo reprocharé, ni cambiara lo que siento por ti.

Centrándose en sus ojos del color de la primavera, en sus suaves mejillas y sus rosados labios que la llamaban como el canto de una sirena. Percibiendo como la sorpresa irrumpía en sus rasgos antes de pasar una serie de sentimientos: anhelo, ternura y algo que no podía terminar de identificar.

Sin embargo, no respondió. Paso una mano por la mejilla de Kahlan en forma de caricia, que fue inmediatamente devuelta justo antes de que sus labios se encontrasen, en el más suave y dulce de los besos. Con movimientos lentos y tiernos que enviaban destellos de excitación que se acumulaban en la boca de su estómago.

Envuelta en los brazos de Cara, que pasaron a sus caderas, y rodeada de su olor a cuero y un sabor puramente Cara, se sentía en casa. Se sentía cálida, amada y fuerte.

Su corazón estaba rebosante de amor.


	11. Amante morshid

Al terminar el beso, Denne había aparecido en la sala y se había lanzado a los brazos de Kahlan que aún estaba enrojecida del beso. Cara se mantuvo tranquila a su lado, hasta que Denne las instó a atravesar el fuego.

Cuando aparecieron en el palacio del pueblo estaba en caos.

No pudieron hablar porque nada más cruzar sus amigos las esperaban impacientes.  
-Se encuentra en el patio de las peticiones-declaró Zed observando el tumulto de gente cerca del balcón y los sonidos de lucha.

Richard blandía la espada de la verdad en su mano.

-Deberíamos de luchar contra él, ahora que mantenemos el elemento sorpresa-comentó señalando hacia los desperfectos del castillo, a la vez que Kahlan se percataba del semblante sombrío de Berdine.

-Necesitamos un plan, Richard-intervino Kahlan, primero señalando hacia la morshid- Berdine deberías ir a buscar a Raina y de camino congrega a todas las morshid que puedas, y no estén ya combatiendo, hacia el patio del castillo para luchar con los aliados de Rhal.

La morena asintió, partiendo con premura.

-Quizás podríamos confundir a Rhal-explicó Cara apoyando una mano en su agiel-podríamos hacer que Nicci finja haber ganado y que tiene al buscador bajo su poder para que pueda acercarse a su hermano. 

El mago frunció el ceño.

-Es un plan muy arriesgado porque si Darken lo descubre, Richard estará solo junto a él-comentó lanzando unas hierbas sobre la cabeza de su nieto-es un hechizo protector, solo servirá para contrarrestar un hechizo.

-Podemos disfrazarnos los tres, colocarnos unas capas para evitar ser reconocidos y ayudar a combatir a las fuerzas enemigas, sin alejarnos mucho de Richard-añadió Kahlan al ver que Zedd estaba comenzando a ceder.

-El buscador ya ha matado una vez a Rhal, ¿no crees que puede hacerlo una segunda vez? -pregunto Cara sonriendo. -además esta vez también estaré con vosotros para ayudaros porque admitámoslo, sin mí no duraríais ni dos días.

Kahlan sonrió, colocando una mano en su brazo.

-Cara tiene razón, Zed-dijo Richard colocándose junto a Nicci mientras Kahlan le ordenaba fingir estar bien y controlarlo-nos veremos pronto.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia una sala repleta de ropas con Cara como guía, donde se colocaron unas capas con capucha que protegía sus rostros de ojos indiscretos. Después salieron hacia la plaza donde una cruenta batalla se extendía.

Algunas de las casas de la ciudad están ardiendo, soldados traidores luchaban con morshids y Darken está usando parte del han de Nicci para acabar con guerreros.

Las hermanas de la oscuridad junto con grupos de guerreros desertores, estaban luchando contra las fieras morshid y la guardia de lady Rhal hasta la muerte. Cerca del centro estaba Rhal al lado de Nicci y el buscador que pretendía luchar en defensa de su ama contra una morshid.

Kahlan se inmiscuyo entre el gentío, lanzando estocada rápidas y certeras, dejando tras de sí un reguero de soldados caídos tan numerosos como los de Cara. Zed en cambio no usaba magia para no llamar la atención, sino que permanecía pegados tras ellas, esperando su momento para intervenir si era irremediable.

Se detuvieron justo en el borde protector de Rhal para no tener que enfrentarse a Richard cuando ocurrió lo inesperado.

-Nicci libera a mi hermano de tu hechizo-ordenó con una voz ladina el tirano, haciendo que la maga hiciese un gesto con las manos y liberase una letanía de un conjuro antiguo. Entonces Richard dejó de luchar y se preparó para atacarle, pero dos hermanas de la oscuridad lo apresaron. -no podría permitir que no fueras testigo de mi victoria.

Asestó un golpe mortal a la hechicera que se desplomo contra el suelo, mientras Rhal con las manos manchadas de sangre, se erguia regio.

Allí lo vieron desenrollando un pergamino. Una joven se acercó con la misma arena que portaba Berdine cuando trato de trasferir el vínculo y supieron que debían de intervenir.

-Ya voy a tener su poder, el pergamino para crear el vínculo y obtener el control sobre todos los Midlands-se regodeó el tirano con los ojos brillantes.

Entonces Zed lanzo un hechizo de fuego que fue desviado por una morshid con los cueros negros, que ignoraba el vínculo de Rhal a favor de darken, hacia Richard que no salió lastimado por la protección del mago. Liberando a Richard de sus captoras que sucumbieron al fuego.

-Ayuda a tu abuelo, Richard-dijo Kahlan al contemplar como Zed era herido por la mujer- Cara te necesito para repeler la magia de Rhal y enfrentarnos a el cuerpo a cuerpo.

La rubia asintió solemne.

-Kahlan, Cara, esperaba que no hubieseis muerto y fueses también testigos de mi inminente victoria-declaró Rhal haciéndose un corte en el brazo- doble la voluntad de esa morshid que se enfrenta a mi hermano y al mago, la rompí tantas veces que se sumió en la locura y solo trata con cualquiera que se acerca con armas hacia mí-comentó señalando a susodicha que se defendía de los ataques de sus amigos-ahora madre confesora, sentirás lo que sentí al arrebatarme a mi pueblo y controlaré a los habitantes de los Midland.

Cuando la sangre baño el pergamino un brillo cegador se extendió desde Rhal liberando un pulso.

\- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? -preguntó acercándose hacia Kahlan que se sentía paralizada- que eres una Midland, y por consiguiente puedo hacerte cumplir mi voluntad y tu controlas Dhara. Así que controlo el nuevo mundo-se jactó ante las miradas de horror de Kahlan y los ojos entrecerrados de Cara- pero no lo haré, no, prefiero que órdenes a tu nuevo juguete que te mate y una vez que perezcas usaré la copia del pergamino para unirme con Dhara.

Kahlan se lanzó hacia adelante, pero justo cuando su daga estaba a centímetros del corazón de Rhal sintió un tirón en el pecho que le impidió cumplir su acción.

-No puedes matarme-dijo con una sonrisa lasciva recorriendo el cuerpo de la confesora- es una pena que no estés de mi lado, nuestros hijos podrían haber doblegado al mundo a su antojo, y ahora solo vas a morir: ordena a Cara que te mate-sentenció apartando lentamente la daga de su cuerpo- con la misma daga con la que ibas a enviarme al guardián.

Kahlan trató de luchar sin éxito.

-Cara, clávame esta daga en el corazón-ordenó embutiendo la magia del enlace de Rhal, destrozada al ver la mandíbula acerada de Cara y sus dientes chirriantes al intentar romper su orden hasta ponerle la daga en sus manos- no es tu culpa, recuérdalo. No eres tú.

Kahlan deseó decir más, pero no quería que Rhal la utilizara en su contra. Sin embargo, suavizo su rostro y apretó la muñeca de su amiga con suavidad.

-Una vez que me mates, acabaras con él antes de que pueda realizar el ritual con Dhara y destruya a mi gente-comentó haciendo una caricia, un circulo imperceptible con el pulgar sobre el cuero de Cara-El amor siempre triunfara sobre el mal.

-No puedo dañar a mi propio corazón-declaró la rubia con rastros de lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos. Kahlan solo quería haberle ahorrado tanto dolor.

Cuando la daga estaba a centímetros del pecho de Kahlan, la rubia la sorprendió.

Cara resistiéndose el vínculo, en una muestra de poder que debería ser imposible (aunque Kahlan esperaba que se debiera al aprecio que sentía por ella), giró la daga hacia Rhal que estaba junto a ellas, incrustándola en su pecho y matándolo al instante.

-Nunca te lastimaré Kahlan y no es porque seas lady Rhal o la madre confesora-reveló con las mejillas aun frescas de las lágrimas derramadas.

Ambas se miraron justo antes de lanzarse hacia la otra en un abrazo mortal y un beso que consumió todos los sentidos.

Los sonidos de la lucha se apagaron en la distancia, solo percibía los pequeños jadeos de Cara contra sus labios. Sentía el corazón desbocado sobre la palma que tenía apoyada en el pecho recubierto de cuero y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. En vez de oler a las cenizas, olía la esencia de Cara a cuero y madreselva.

Se separaron buscando aire, sin soltarse, apoyando las frentes juntas.

La batalla quedó decidida cuando los guerreros comenzaron a rendirse al ver a su líder caído. Y la celebración de la victoria se preparó para esa noche y la reconstrucción se dejó para el día siguiente.

Durante la fiesta, Kahlan tenía unida la mano a la de Cara por debajo de la mesa y a su otro lado se inclinó Berdine.

-Creo que es un buen momento para decirte que Cara puede ayudar a resolver el problema del final de la línea confesoras. -declaró la morena en su oído, junto con los latidos acelerados de Kahlan- Sacrificando el han de cara puede hacerse realidad, solo tendría que recitar este hechizo justo antes de yacer contigo, mi señora.

Entonces le recitó el conjuro y se alejó dejando a Kahlan terriblemente roja.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho, Berdine? -preguntó Cara sonriendo de lado al ver a Kahlan parpadear hacia sus labios como hechizada- espero que no quiera unirse a nosotras esta noche, confesora-comentó bajando la voz en un tono sedoso y atractivo- porque pienso tenerte para mi sola y no compartirte con nadie-sentenció antes de morderle el labio superior haciendo que liberase un pequeño gemido.-eres todo lo que nunca podría soñar, Kahlan.

Estas morshid iban a ser su muerte. Sobretodo Cara.

-Eres mucho mas de lo que podría haber imaginado-declaró Kahlan acariciando su mejilla, parpadeando las lagrimas de felicidad que amenazaban sus ojos-y te quiero a mi lado por siempre.

Más tarde esa noche las puertas de su habitación se cerraron con llave y los guardias fueron despedidos. Había cosas que no estaban destinadas a ser escuchadas por nadie. Nadie más que su increíble amante morshid.


End file.
